


i'm in love with your body

by hazzayoudoing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ed Sheeran made me do this, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, a little smut, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzayoudoing/pseuds/hazzayoudoing
Summary: A one-shot I wrote based off Ed Sheeran's "I'm In Love With Your Body," featuring Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson hooking up in Spain.





	

 

Louis cracks one eye open. His vision is blurry but he’s awake enough to make out the form in front of him. It’s a beautiful sight. His eyes rove from the suntanned skin to the hair curling at the nape of his neck, his gaze wavering down to the dimples of his back.

He can’t for the life of him remember this guy’s name. Something with an H, maybe. But god, he remembers the way he feels. He could age 20 years and still remember their night together. They were a tangle of limbs, of whispered promises and scorching kisses and the taste of tequila and lime. 

“Breakfast?” the naked man in front of Louis asks, glancing back to stare at Louis who is sprawled underneath the sheets. Louis tugs the pillow closer to his head and inhales the scent of sunscreen mixed with sex, mingling with a hint of hibiscus. 20 years from now, he won’t forget this smell. 

“Didn’t know our tumble into bed last night would lead to a date,” Louis says with an arch of his eyebrows. 

“We fucked each other’s brains out on literally every surface of my hotel room last night. I think I owe you breakfast. A date, I guess,” the man responds. Louis feels a rush of heat travel throughout his limbs.  _ Harry _ , he thinks with sudden clarity. The man is Harry. 

Louis rolls out of bed and tugs on the pair of briefs he wore last night. Harry pops a thin shirt over his lithe frame, stepping into a pair of swim trunks that were lying on the floor. Louis is dressed in the outfit he had on last night. A deep v-neck navy tank and a pair of white linen pants. 

As he and Harry move around each other, fumbling past each other to grab at wallets and discarded forms of identification, Harry stops him with a hand on his lower back.

“You seem a little nervous. You weren’t last night,” Harry says, his palm drifting a little lower and skimming over the top of Louis’ ass.

“Just hungry. Come on, Harry, feed me. I get cranky with my dates when I’m starving,” Louis says, deferring to humor. He’s been in Spain for all of two days for work and already has landed in someone else’s hotel room. Louis is staying at a different place, some fancy bungalow his boss shelled money out for. 

Harry’s hotel was closer to the bar they met at last night. As they walk out together into the sizzling heat of Granada, Louis recollects more about their evening with every step they take. Harry’s hand bumps his and Louis is brought back to the night before.

It was dark outside, the outdoor bar lit only by swaying bistro lights. There was a dirt floor and the tequila burned going down. Harry had been dancing alone in the middle of the floor, his hips moving in time to the beat. Louis did one shot of tequila, then another. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man moving in front of him, wearing clothes he just wanted to rip away. His nipples were darkened underneath a black shirt, sheer as sin and hanging off his body in a way that accentuated every dip and curve of his chest and hips.

A familiar beat rang out over the loudspeakers. Louis shoved his way past a man checking him out and made his way to Harry. 

_ The club isn’t the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go. _

Louis fell into the rhythm. Watching the stranger in front of him, who was still just a stranger then, dance with such pure abandon was mesmerizing. Intoxicating. Louis wanted to know him, wanted to run his hands along all the hidden skin. In time, they moved together, drawing closer like magnets. 

“You move well,” Harry had whispered in his ear, his breath tickling the skin. Louis could feel the alcohol pumping through his veins, bursts of bravery exploding inside him with every lyric dropped. 

“S’ a good song. You’re beautiful. Has anyone told you you’re beautiful? Look at you,” Louis said in a lower voice, pulling Harry’s hips against his. They moved instep, shifting from a messy, drunken salsa and morphing into a frenetic grind. Harry’s skin was Louis’ skin. Their air was shared, their lips met and met and met again. 

_ Say, boy, let’s not talk too much. Grab on my waist and put that body on me. Come on now, follow my lead. _

“Should we get the introductions out of the way before I tear the shirt off of you,” Louis muttered when they were back at the hotel. Sweat was dripping down his neck and Harry was unlocking his door. Louis had pressed kisses to Harry’s neck, letting his hands explore over Harry’s sheer shirt.

“Harry Styles. You get to say two words after this and that’s it. No more talking,” Harry had said, unlocking the door and tugging on Louis’ hand to lead him in.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis had responded. Harry was good on his word. All thoughts of talk were gone for the rest of their night. He let Louis scream Harry’s name though, that was one thing. Harry Styles, echoing in their tiny room. Louis’ voice, reverberating against the thin walls and waking Harry’s neighbors.

Louis is broken out of his memories when he bumps into Harry’s back. The sun is shining, there are people all around speaking languages he still doesn’t understand.

“This is the place. Anytime I’m in Granada, I start at least one day here. Toast and olive oil, that’s where it’s at,” Harry says, leading the way into the little restaurant.

“No eggs? That’s a crime, Harry,” Louis mutters, weaving around customers as he settles in at a table with Harry. 24 hours ago, his life was very different. Granada was just another city, another stop for him in a long list of typical travel sites. Harry cracks his neck as he takes a peek at the menu. Louis sighs a happy sigh and relaxes, watching Harry — this man with this body made of magic. 

“Eat fast,” Harry instructs him when their orders arrive. “The best part about us at this exact moment is that we can go back to bed. I need you back in my bed,” Harry says. Louis nearly chokes on his toast. The sheets were left crumpled when they left. All he wants is to mess them back up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! http://hazzayoudoing.tumblr.com!


End file.
